


In For a World of Trouble

by fuzipenguin



Series: Down the Rabbit Hole [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Validation is an amazing feeling...





	In For a World of Trouble

               “He’s not your twin,” Orion stated.

               Sid blinked rapidly a few times but stayed silent. Orion frowned. He had expected protests. Shouting. Pacing. Instead his patient merely sat there in the visitor chair, looking back at Orion placidly.

               “He’s four months younger than you. Thirty pounds heavier. He was born in a Chicago hospital and you in New York… and his hair is black,” Orion went on to add.

               Sid shrugged. “I was always the older one. He’s dyed his hair, just like I did.” At this Sid pointedly pulled on a lock of his chin length strands, the red nearly completely faded from the natural blonde.

               “Weight can change. But we’re the same height. With the same eyes. Isn’t that a saying? The ‘eyes are the windows to the soul’? Maybe you were right. Maybe we _are_ soulmates instead of twins,” Sid commented, his eyes crossing as he tried to pull the strand of hair in front of his nose.

               “You know, I really do miss the red,” he said mournfully.

               Orion gazed back at his patient, doing his best to keep his expression blank. Sometimes people made connections, even instantly. Orion had been present when Sid and his “twin/soulmate” had first interacted. It was like something had lit up inside Sid when their gazes had met. But it didn’t mean that the two were twins or related in any way.

                “He doesn’t know you,” Orion said quietly, trying to soften the delivery of the most important fact.

                “He doesn’t _recognize_ me,” Sid immediately countered. “He knows me; he just doesn’t remember it yet. What’s his name, anyway?”

                Orion sighed a little in exasperation. “Sunday. Not Sunstreaker or any combination thereof.”

                Sid’s eyes brightened and a smug smile flitted across his face. “Wow. And I bet he’s never… _ever_ … heard the nickname Sunny before. Right?”

                “He hates it.” As Orion had found out quickly.

                It had been an amateur slip. Sid had mentioned the name ‘Sunny’ so many times over the past few months, it had just rolled off Orion’s tongue. And oh how Sunday had _glared_ and spat that that wasn’t his name.

               “He always has.”

               Orion leaned back in his chair and regarded the teen in front of him. For the first time since he’d met Sid, the young man was still. He wasn’t fidgeting or shifting in his chair like he normally did. In fact, he seemed oddly serene.

               Not surprising considering that one of his delusions, the most important one, had come to life.

               “Sid. The concept of soulmates has never been proven. I am not going to argue about their existence with you. If you feel a connection with Sunday, then so be it. But tread carefully. He doesn’t… _recognize_ … you, as you mentioned. He is _not_ happy to see you and he has anger management issues. Please don’t get hurt.”

               He meant it in both a physical _and_ mental manner, but he doubted Sid would see it that way. At least Orion could outright caution against jumping the poor boy, if not getting Sid’s hopes dashed.  

               Sid snorted and shook his head ruefully. “Oh, I’m gonna. I know that. But it’ll be worth it in the end.”

 

~ End


End file.
